The Magic Staircase
by isaac1207zeede
Summary: A guy named Martin is at home one day playing Minecraft. Then he gets transported into the game, and is left to fend for himself, in the hostile world around him.


**This is a re-do of the original, which kind of sucked. I am going to basically, make longer and better chapters. I will now make a bigger and better chapter 1. I also wanted to note, this is hardcore minecraft, you die in the game, you are dead for good, and not only in the game. As the characters consciousness is not the only thing transported into the game. Also, the character knows he is in Minecraft, but he sees it as if it were the real world. This is loosely based off of Minecraft. Ever seen the Video by Corridor digital, where they craft a diamond shotgun? I want this story to be like that, but with something that would be possible in a Medieval world. There are still mobs and stuff though. Characters feel pain too. **

My name is Martin. I am pretty much a nobody at school. I am 15, and have pretty pitiful grades in all of my classes. Not much went on in my life, but that was about to change. I have a long and violent story ahead, so brace yourself. Bla bla bla. I heard. That is all I really could hear, I wasn't really awake yet after all. I finally pulled myself out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, I had relativly long hair for a dude it was also turning a darker color because it is winter, I was happy though, it kept my ears warm. I could see bristles of a beard too, which I was a little bit too proud of. I did the basics, took a shower, combed my hair, got dressed, Then wen't downstairs. My mom was still asleep though. I glanced over to the calendar. The 21st?! It is Saturday! Why the hell did I take a shower. Who knows, probably just subconsciously. I also thought it was a friday.

Fuck it, im gonna go play some Minecraft. I sat down at my computer and hit the power button. It the fans grinded away for about thirty minutes before it started up completely, I logged into Minecaft, and went to work on my world. I didn't really have much, I did stumble across a desert temple early on though, found some gold bars, about three. Something on the television behind me caught my attention. "Today we would like to have a moment of silence for the girl, Skylie, who dissapeared four years ago, without any clues as to her wherabouts. Her parents said that she was upstairs, in her room, at her computer, with her door locked. Her parents went upstairs, and eventually knocked down the door of her room, to find her missing."

_ 'shit, that's gotta suck' _ I had a good amount of wood, so I set out and looked for any kind of flat terrain that was good to build a home in. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a stone brick stronghold. Holy. Shit. So soon? This was some kind of miracle. I instantly fell in love with this world, I opened up the console, and wrote down the seed. Then went inside the stronghold. There was a staircase, a shiver of excitment went down my spine. I traversed each stair as if it were a mountain, each stair another adventure. I finally reached the bottom of the staircase, and saw a painting on the wall. I stepped closer, and saw myself. This scared the shit out of me. I punched the painting off of the wall, and my screen went black. Suddenlt, a blue electrical aura surrounded me, I looked at my hand, and noticed it was fading, my entire body was. I ran for the door, and I could not open it, my vision was going black, fading around the edges, my area of view was dissapearing. Everything suddenly went black, all I could feel then, was me collapsing to the floor.

I woke up and opened my eyes slowly, I looked around, and examined the area around me. I was in a forest, it was beautiful, I was surrounded by trees and flowers, and the canopy was so thick, the sun did not get in my eyes. I looked around, and examined my surroundings further, and I noticed miles in the distance, through the canopy on the side of a mountain, a stone brick typed structure. Suddenly, shock overtook me. Where the hell was I, I need to get home, what about my mom, when she wakes up. What is she going to think, it is saturday, and I am out of the house! I don't have a life outside of the house, all my friends are gamers like me! We talk over skype! SHIT! _'Ok ok! It will be fine! Absolutely fucking fine! I think i am in Minecraft, what other explaination was there? Probably a better one! Shit! What am I going to do? Ok... Ok.. Calm down. Come on Marty, lets just go to the structure in the distance. I mean? How bad could it be...' _I sat there, and got up, I started to travel in the direction of the structure.

I traveled for hours, but it felt like days, while walking, a horrible stench caught my attention, as I traveled forward, it got stronger and stronger. Finally, after a few seconds of walking towards the stench, I came a cross a dead wolf with an arrow in it's side. _'Poor thing.'_ I walked closer to it, then I heard yelping, coming from further ahead. I walked forward more, and noticed pawprints. I followed the pawprints to a rocky overhang, and there, in the shadows, I saw two eyes, glowing in the cave. Fear filled my body, but so did a sense of adventure, which was not put into use of course, because the eyes came closer to me. Then I heard a **Woof! **A pale white wolf pup came running out from under the overhang, it barked at me again. I froze and stared at it, it looked up at me with puppy eyes, "Y- you want to tag along boy?" **Arf! **"I'll take that as a yes then." The wolf pup ran past me, and back towards the corpse of the other wolf.

I approached the wolf cub, mourning at the sight of the other wolf, dead. I eventually put two and two together, when the cub began trying to suckle off of the corpse of the other wolf. _'Somebody killed this cubs mother' _"C'mere boy, we'll find you some food." The wolf turned around and sat down in front of me. **Crunch, Rattle. **I heard in the distance. _'Skeletons.' _I picked up the poor wolf cub and began running towards the stone structure again, the rattleing and crunching got louder as I ran. suddenly, I felt the sharp, agonizing pain, of an arrow hitting my should. "AGH! FUCK!" I fell over, and dropped the wolf cub. _'This is it huh, I am going to die here, my mother will never see me again. Neither will my father, I am so fucked.' _The wolf shakily got up, then let out a **Woof!** The skeletons stopped cold in their tracks, turned, and then ran.

_'Good dog' _ The wolf ran up to me and began licking the arrow wound "FUCK! That hurts!" The little wolf backed away in from fear because of my sudden outburst. I layed there, wounded, and tired. _'Come on Martin, don't fall asleep. Stay awake, you need too, just don't fall... Asleep.'_

I fell asleep. Probably should have found somewhere to hide when it got dark, I did not really notice it getting dark.

"What the hell?" I heard a female voice say. "A dog?" Oh, she hadn't noticed me laying on the ground with an arrow in my back. "Oh my god! Hello?" _'There we go' _"Wake up! Come on wake up! UGH!" I felt the sensation of being dragged on my side.

"AGH!" I woke up in a cold sweat, and sat up. I looked around, I was in a wooden cabin, it was classy though, there were gems on display up on the wall, there was a classy looking table set, many dusty wooden chests laid around. There was also a girl in a knee length yellow dress standing there, oblivious to me waking up. She turned around.

"Hah! Thank god you are alive! How are you feeling." She said, as she put a bowl of some kind of soup in front of me. I looked around me briefly, I was laying on a matress, on the floor, my right sleeve was cut off, and the arrow was gone, but there was still a sharp pain in my right shoulder.

"Uh, fine, thanks"

"I was afraid you were dead! Look, I need to go to the city, and pick up some food and wool! You stay here ok! Do not take anything!" I nodded in silent agreement. She walked out the door. I immediately stood up, and saw a book on the table. The word **Journal** was written in black ink on the cover of the book. I walked over to it and opened it. I felt bad about invading this girls privacy, but I had to know more about her in order to trust her. I opened the book.

Journal entry 1:

It is the year 2010 My name is Skylie Atherius, and I have been trapped in this strange realm for four days now. I see a stone structure in the distance, I am going to take shelter in a cave, and head out to the structure in the daytime.

Journal entry 2:

It is the year 2012, I have been trying to find a way to get home since the first days, I just found this dusty book in the bottom of one of my chests, and I intend on updating it, until the day I die. I am never going to leave here. There is no possible way to leave, I have asked countless other people, nothing. I am beggining to lose hope. I never feel happy anymore, I feel like the end is approaching soon.

_'Skylie? Where have I heard that before'_

Skylie came busting through the door, with two large bags, full of god knows what. "Back!"


End file.
